


Getting Butterflies at the Coffee Shop

by CasualWitch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee Shops, Flirting, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tailor Harry, lepidopterist Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWitch/pseuds/CasualWitch
Summary: Harry is a tailor and eggsy is a lepidopterist that he meets at the coffee shop when Eggsy needs to use what is apparently the only socket in the shop.





	Getting Butterflies at the Coffee Shop

“Mind if I sit here?” Harry looked up to see a brown haired man of about half his age shiftily looking down at him, “of course not,” he replied automatically. Having been startled from the book he had been reading, Harry took note of his surroundings, there were a couple of baristas but other than that only one of the tables in the coffee shop was occupied. Harry looked back at the man who had taken the seat across from him, “needed to use the socket,” the man explained obviously noticing his confusion before plugging in his phone. “Ah, I see.” That made sense, “Harry,” he said, holding his hand out. “Eggsy,” the man replied shaking his hand, before going back to whatever he was doing with his phone, while Harry went back to his book.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, with Eggsy looking up occasionally as if to say something, before deciding against it and going back to his phone. Eventually he broke the silence, “so butterflies then? That’s interesting” Harry looked up as Eggsy nodded towards his book. “Yes,” Harry paused, “I’ve always thought so.” Eggsy hummed in agreement, “sorry, just don’t bump into many men interested in butterflies is all.” Harry looked at him trying to figure out whether Eggsy was mocking him or not. He looked sincere but the typical reaction to his interest in butterflies is typically laughter so he wasn’t quite sure how to react to Eggsy’s statement. Eggsy seemed to notice his wariness as he hurried to add, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I’m rather fond myself. I’m a lepidopterist at the uni you see. It’s nice to see someone else outside of work that finds them interesting. Of course there’s always my sister but she’s five so I’m not really sure that counts.” 

Harry looked at him surprised, “Are you really? When I was younger I also wanted to become a lepidopterist, however I ended up joining the army instead. Now I mostly just read about and collect them when I’m not working.” Harry sighed putting his book down, while he didn’t regret joining the army or his current job as a tailor, he had always wondered how his life would have turned out had he followed his passions instead. “Why don’t you study them now then? Go to uni, get a degree and all that I mean,” to Eggsy’s amusement Harry laughed, “I hardly think there would be much point in that, I would barely be qualified before I have to retire.”

“No chance, there is no way you could be old enough to retire, you must have years left before that,” Eggsy replied before shyly adding, “besides, if you go to my uni it would mean I would get to see you on a regular basis,” blushing a bit and not quite being able to make eye contact. Harry was stunned, he had no idea how to reply to that. Surely Eggsy, the beautiful young man sat across from him, wasn’t flirting with him, that didn’t make any sense, although he couldn’t figure out why else Eggsy would have said that, until Harry noticed something. Glancing quickly around the other tables he noticed that all of the tables that were beside a wall had a socket, Eggsy could have sat at any one of those tables, he didn’t need to sit with him at all.

Harry smiled back, “You flatter me Eggsy, but I can assure you I am no longer a young man and honestly I do rather enjoy my job,” Harry hesitated before adding, “Although I must admit, seeing more of you does sound rather good.” Eggsy looked back at Harry with a cheeky grin that made gave him butterflies in his stomach and made his heart flutter. “It must be an awfully good job if it beats working with butterflies. So tell me, what is this amazing job of yours then? I might just be needing to pay that place a visit sometime soon.” Harry blushed, “I work at Kingsman, it’s a tailor shop on Savile Row.”

“I guess that explains the suit then,” Eggsy took a sip of his coffee, not sure what to say next, it wasn’t like he could just pop into a tailor shop and buy a suit with no good reason to get one, he made decent wages but they weren’t quite that good, besides most of what he did make went towards making sure that he, his mum and his darling sister Daisy had somewhere nice to stay, had decent food to eat and perhaps spoiling them a little bit more than necessary, they did deserve it after all, they had only recently managed to get away from his stepfather Dean. They deserved the best after everything they had been through. He did really want to see Harry again though.

Harry noticed that Eggsy seemed to be having a bit of a dilemma, so he plucked up the courage to do something that wasn’t exactly something he’d done very often, “Maybe the shop isn’t the best place to come visit me though. I mean you would certainly be most welcome there but I think you might find my butterfly collection far more interesting, I have them all over my house after all, it would probably be nice for someone other than myself to see them, I think you would rather enjoy them” Harry paused before adding with a wink, “it is a very big collection after all.” Eggsy grinned, “Yes Harry.”


End file.
